


Crack a Smile

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did-did you just crack a smile for me?” Malia asked, staring at the woman across the table from her. Allison was hiding behind her latte, but Malia swore she saw a smile grace her lips for a brief second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack a Smile

“Did-did you just crack a smile for me?” Malia asked, staring at the woman across the table from her. Allison was hiding behind her latte, but Malia swore she saw a smile grace her lips for a brief second.

Allison set her drink down and leaned forward, resting her face in her hands. “Is that so hard to believe?”

“A little bit,” Malia said, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. They have known each other for a few years but never really spent anytime alone together. They ran in the same crowd, their friends having had a late night study group in the college library, but once it hit one am, most of them went back to their dorms to get a couple hours of shut eye leaving the two of them alone. Malia wasn’t even really sure if the other woman actually liked her or just tolerated her because of the rest of the pack. “I just kinda feel like I’ve entered an alternative universe or something.”

“What makes you say that?”

“We don’t ever talk.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t make me smile,” Allison said. She picked her latte back up and took another sip, sighing softly when she discovered it to be empty and stood up. “How about you and me go get some more coffee? I think we could use a small break from studying.” She stood up and held out a hand towards Malia. “What do you say?”

Malia stared at Allison outstretched hand for a moment before standing up and taking it. “I would love some more coffee.”


End file.
